$\dfrac{3}{5} \div \dfrac{1}{9} = {?}$
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{1}{9}$ is $\dfrac{9}{1}$. Therefore: $ \dfrac{3}{5} \div \dfrac{1}{9} = \dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{9}{1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{9}{1}} = \dfrac{3 \times 9}{5 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{9}{1}} = \dfrac{27}{5} $